Duo Maxwell: Vampire Hunter (tentative title)
by Anti-Social Lemming
Summary: In a place much like modern day America, supernatural beings live as do humans. Duo Maxwell: vampire hunter, necromancer, and whatever else, is waist deep in trouble and sinking fast. PG13 for language, possible violence (pretty likely), maybe m/m relatio
1. Chapter One

****

Chapter One

I just came back from the fifth raising in the night. I was one popular animator. Yeah, Duo Maxwell at your service. Dried chicken blood underneath the fingernails is as annoying as heck, did you know that? Granted, if it wasn't my blood or any other human blood under there, it was a good night. I went to the bathroom to wash my hands. Luckily, I only got blood on my hands; the chicken's blood didn't do the fairly common spray all over me. My clothes were all clean, amazing. As I was rinsing my hands out with soap in the sink, I heard the phone ring. After holding them under water for a short moment, I walked to the phone, wiping my hands on my shirt. 

"Speak to me, Bubba." I love original salutations. 

"Sorry, I'm not Bubba." The wry voice said, "You must have the wrong guy." 

"Oh, Tro-man! Great to hear from you!" It was Trowa Barton, the head of the RPIT team. Well, actually, it was the Regional Preternatural Investigation Team. The Spook Squad. We dealt with the supernatural stuff. Yeah. Like murders by rogue vampires, murders by the old Master Vampire of the City (granted, she was killed, so its all good), murders by animal like zombies, murders by ghouls, and that kind of stuff. The usual. Okay, maybe not the usual. 

"Get your ass over here. We're in Glenview, Vantage Lane. By the hospital." The joking tone left his voice as he spoke. Damn. And he cussed. Double Damn. 

"I'll be there as fast as I can, Tro." We hung up. Yep, who cares about goodbyes? I grabbed my stuff, which was basically my coveralls, and left for the car. 

After driving for about thirty minutes, I got to the hospital. I slowed down a bit, looking at the street signs for a "Vantage Lane." I found it, after ten minutes. I followed the line of police cars to the first cul de sac. Pretty big houses, but not rich rich. With my badge handy, okay, maybe it wasn't a badge, but still, I parked the car. Walking over to the yellow tape set up by the police, I ducked under it, and kept going. Most of the people there knew me, so I had no trouble from them. Trowa met me in the middle. 

"So, what exactly is this?" I almost asked if it was a murder, but I decided not too. I seriously hoped that it wasn't. 

"You'll see." Arg. I hate it when Trowa does that big silent guy thing. It's so annoying. Mr. Stoic. He led me to the driveway of a big brown and white house. Uh oh, nothing good is ever on a driveway. I walked up to it, ready to see any horrific sight. 

The moment was ruined when I had to push past a guy, he was standing in my way. He gave me the wierdest look as I passed him. There was something about his eyes… I glanced at his name tag. The letters were written in some bizarre scrawl. The only thing I could read in a glimpse was a T and a K. The first letters of his first and last name. I shrugged it off. Okay, so a guy looked at me strangely. Nothing new. 

"Craaaaap." I saw the body. It — yes it, not he or she— was laying on the off white asphalt, inside a circle of blood. The shorts and tank top the body wore were stuck to its skin, covered in blood, so the color was unknown. Seeing the circle, I cautiously walked over it. Unlike times before, I felt no sensation of power crawling down my back or of something smothering me, it was… normal… 

I began to study the body. The man was short, maybe a little taller than me, maybe not, about five foot three ish. His dark brown hair was plastered to his head in places with blood, probably his own. It was still oozing the dark red liquid from various wounds around his body. I checked down the body. There was a cut on the face, from temple to chin, rather deep. Red had dried from it over the face. Neck. Bend of the elbow. Wrist. Groin. All had bite marks. Hm. That was sort of typical. Those were the usual spots where vampires bit people, what was so odd about this case? I was generally called when there was something mysterious. Or murderous. 

I turned around and was about to ask Trowa why there was nobody working on the body. All of the police men and women were just looking at me, staring actually. 

"What?" 

"No one was able to pass the circle." Trowa said, face solemn. "Only you." 

"Are you for real? No one?" I asked, mouth gaping open. 

"No one." He replied seriously. 

"And that would make one assume that you made the circle in the first place." A voice spoke up. I turned. It was Relena Darlian, local witch (yes, witch, not bitch.). Crap. She hated me. I was in deep doggie doo doo. 

"Why would I do a thing like that?" I questioned. "I'm not really into the whole 'Killing Random Strangers' thing." I turned back to the body, "Unless I know the person." I studied the face, or what was seen from under the blood. 

Suddenly, something clicked. I gasped. Could it be…? No, it couldn't. I frantically checked the body over again. Yellow sneakers. Spandex shorts. Boney knees. Knuckley hands. Muscular in a wiry way... My eyes skimmed up to the face.Dark brown, unruly hair, not all of it was stuck to his skin. As if it could never be tamed. Just like… No, it's not. I continued the look. Closed eyes, no way of seeing the color. I paused, looking at the face in general. My breath caught in my throat. It can't be.

I turned away. Oh my god. It was Heero. Heero "The Perfect" Yuy. Holy… 

"Are you okay?" It was Trowa. 

I forced my eyes up to his face, trying to control my frantic heartbeat and panting breath. "Yes," I choked out, "Just fine."

"You know him?" Trowa again. 

"Yeah. Heero Yuy." The tall brunette took a notebook from a pocket and began to write. 

"Name, Heero Yuy." He paused, then sort of glanced at me, "How do you know him?" My mind raced. How did I know him? Shit. How was I supposed to answer the question? I could just imagine it, Yeah, I met him when I was hunting down the old master of the city, what? Why was I doing that? Oh, because Heero was paid money to do it, and he invited me along. Nothing big. We only killed about five other vampires. And a human servant. And a bodyguard. A human bodyguard that is. Nothing at all. 

"Duo?" 

"Oh. Yeah. I know, er… knew him from before. He helped me out a while back." Good. Stay vague, keep it simple. Trowa raised an eyebrow, "Uh huh." I don't think be believed me. I wonder why.

"Know any possible reasons he'd be targeted?" Trowa assumed it was a vampire kill. To be truthful, so did I. 

I shook my head. Well… I might, he only killed a few of them. Twelve? Thirteen? Okay, maybe it was a lot. "Wait, he's killed a vamp before. They might be bitter." 

"He's killed a vamp?" Trowa had stressed 'killed.' 

"He was attacked, and he had a cross around his neck. He did something, I don't really know the details." Except that he also had a gun and blasted away the vampires head and most of its chest. "He never really told me about it." Because I was there. 

"I see." He scribbled down something. 

It almost hurt to see Tro so calm. I felt like everyone should be yelling and screaming, doing what I wanted to be doing. Granted, no one had seen the way he fought, the lithe, wiry body in action, the way he was so perfect, so… stomach tighteningly beautiful. It wasn't fair. I had to force myself to turn away from Trowa. I just didn't want to see his face at the moment. I wasn't in the mood to see indifference, I wanted to see emotions. I whirled and stared down at the body lying prone in the circle. I was looking directly at him, but I didn't even see him. All I saw were memories. 

~~

_"So you're the notorious Duo Maxwell?" All I could see were two cold, hard, cobalt blue eyes behind a barrel of a gun. _

"That's me." I said smartly, my mouth getting the better of me.

"Lean over." He gestured to the couch in my living room. I place my hands on the couch, and spread my legs. From the corner of my eye, I could see the stoic face, stunningly beautiful in its perfection. He ran his hands over me, looking for any weapons. He found all of them, even the two small knives I kept hidden in my braid. "Get up." I got up. 

"You know where the Master of the City is?" The way he said it was so… elegantly demanding. I don't know, it just instantly appealed to me. 

"Why?" 

"Because," he paused, "I want to kill her."   
_That was the first time I met Heero Yuy. Assassin extrodinare. _

~~

"DUO!!" I heard my name called. It was just a voice. I wanted to sleep. I felt a hard slap on my face. 

"Huh?" The word wasn't much more than a confused sound that fell out of my mouth. I fought to open my eyes. The first thing I saw were piercing eyes. 

"Heero?" 

"Come on, we gotta go. Place is going to blow up in a few minutes." 

"Oh." I struggled to get to my feet, but didn't make it. Heero picked me up, then began to run for the exit. 

~~

"Here." 

"What? Is this a machine gun?!" 

"Just think of it as as gift."

__

"Gee whiz, Heero. I guess I'll just put it under my Christmas Tree."

~~

"Holy shit, Heero, what'd you do?!"

"What?" He glanced down at his torso. "Oh, those. Nothing much." 

"Those are freaking claw marks!" 

"I know."

"Lycanthrope? You planning on becoming furry?"

He just gave me a small smile. 

~~

"Duo? You alright?" Trowa's voice brought me back from the nostalgia of memories. 

"Wha?" I shook my head, trying to get rid of the wispy remains of the recollections. "Yeah. Just spiffy." 

"I think you should go take a rest, Duo. You're in bad condition." 

"NO!!" The word flew out of my mouth, louder and more empathetic than I planned. I just stared at Tro. 

He gave me an appraising look. "Fine." 

I grinned. "Thanks, man." We just looked at each other in silence.

"Can you go in the circle, then break it so the rest of us can get to the body?" Relena's voice interrupted the moment of perfect understanding. Okay, fine, maybe it wasn't really perfect understanding. It was more like… imperfect tolerance. Sort of. Whatever. 

I glanced at the witch. "Yeah sure. Just hold on." 

I walked over to the circle, keeping my eyes studiously away from Heero. When I got within the line of blood, I reached over with my foot, prepared to smear it. At that moment, something seemed to make me hesitate. My black Nikes were hovering over the red for a short moment. 

By my foot, I could almost feel something. A barrier. I put my foot down. If this was what I thought it was, then I was in deeeeeeep shit. Carefully, I put my hand up to where the invisible wall was. I staggered back. My whole arm was crawling with the feeling of a countless amount of ants. They moved and writhed up to my shoulder. With a gasp, my other hand flew up to grasp my upper arm. Shuddering, I rubbed it up and down the length of it, trying to get rid of that feeling. When it was all gone, I finally realized what a big pile of crap I was in. I've never felt anything like that from any circle of blood. It was power, pure power. And it locked me in the circle. Shit.


	2. Chapter Two

Duo Maxwell: Vampire Hunter  
  
author: Anti-Social Lemming  
  
date: 9.09.01-11.10.01  
  
archived: Fanfiction.net  
  
notes: PG13 for language, maybe violence (probably, not to sure though), maybe m/m relation ships (not too sure). Also, a fusion between Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter by Laurell K. Hamilton and Gundam Wing. No money is being made by this [really bad piece of writing]... please r/r!!!  
  
1 Chapter Two  
  
"Duo?" I looked up to see Trowa staring at me. He was only about a foot away from me. And I couldn't even reach over and touch him. Sad.  
  
"Uh.. yeah?"  
  
"Are you alright?" He almost sounded concerned.  
  
"I..uh. can't exactly get past the circle now."  
  
Relena and he just stared at me.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. It sucks. I can't get past the circle, you can't get in the circle, and so, we're just sorta stuck where we are." I snuck a look over my shoulder. Heero. Stuck with Heero. Dead Heero. Damn.  
  
After a short pause, I asked, "Can you hand me my stuff?" When in doubt, do business, that's my motto. Trowa hefted my dark blue bag filled with various zombie and vamp tools.  
  
He held it to the circle, not touching the circle. I grabbed it, also not touching the circle. From the depths of the bag, I plucked out gloves, stuck them on, then grabbed my trusty ruler. I began to measure the bite radii.They were all different. At least four different vampires had bitten Heero. What the hell? Vamps never hunt together. They're almost always solitary. But if they're rogue.. Oh crap. If they were rogue, then that would mean that they're basically crazy. Disobey the laws of common sense. Go out and be wild. In other words, be really, really dangerous. How fun.  
  
"Hey, Tro. Did you know that the victim was bitten by four different vampires?" My tone of voice was carefully casual. When I turned to glance at the man, he had out his trusty notebook, and was writing it down.  
  
"Which means?" His voice was also careful.  
  
"Which means, that either vampires decided that they wanted to go and get drunk on a human together, they went rogue, or something here is really screwy."  
  
"And.?"  
  
"I seriously doubt that vamps would just randomly choose to pick a human and drink his blood for the fun of it, then leave it in the middle of a perfectly respectable neighborhood. So, I surmise, they either went rogue, or something here is really screwy."  
  
"If they went rogue, what exactly would that mean?"  
  
I sighed. "Okay. Generally, vampires have a whole heirachy thing going. They've got the vamps, the master vamps, and the Master of the City. The lower obey the higher, the higher protect the lower. Now, if they went rogue, they would just. go crazy. they wouldn't go by the same set of rules the other vampires did, and they probably wouldn't mind leaving a body here." I gestured at the houses and lawn. "But the thing is, if they did go rogue, that would mean that there is one master vampire that is commanding the other three. If they were all crazy, they'd all be killed by each other. If only on was, they'd work under him as long as he was powerful enough to keep them in line. This vampire, however, would not only have to be rogue, he'd also have to be super strong. psychically I mean. In order to make a blood circle this precise- as in no one in but me, and only the second time- the guy would have to be damn powerful. To garauntee that no one saw it would be even harder." I swallowed. "And to be able to catch Heero." My voice trailed off.  
  
"What's so special about." He paused, eyes darting towards Heero, "him?"  
  
Whoops. I don't think I should have said that. "Oh. Well. I don't know. He's just so." I gestured helplessly with my hands. Seeing Trowa's blank look, I sighed. "Never mind."  
  
Hearing a sound to my left, I remembered about Relena. Ugh. I turned to face her when something dark came up at me and..  
  
I stifled a groan. My head was pounding, and damn did it hurt. My left hand rose to touch my head, but was stopped with a small clinking noise. The clinking noise that only chains made. Oh joy. Carefully, I tested my arms and legs. Yep, all of them were bound in the same way. A smooth metal surface covered my arms from about half way down from the elbows to my wrists, and halfway down my knees to my ankles.  
  
I tried cracking one eye open, but a blinding light made me instantly close it again. I just had to see what was going on. Carefully, I opened my eyes tiny bit. My eyes adjusted pretty quickly. Yippee yay. Here's the hard part. I opened them all the way. To keep the full brightness out of my face, I turned it to the side.  
  
"Maxwell." A smooth, cultured voice rolled over me. Hot damn. This could not be-  
  
"Yes, I am the person you humans know as Trieze Khushrenada." He sounded amused. Okay. What did I know of Khushrenada? He was one of the RPIT team sponsors. I think. Oh wait. Nah, that wasn't him. Or maybe that was. Nope. I don't remember.  
  
"Yeah. So?" I sounded bored almost, casual. Great.  
  
"I am here to make a prepostition."  
  
"Good for you." My mind was racing. Who the hell was Trieze Khushrenada?!  
  
"I am the man you saw today at the crime scene. You bumped into me."  
  
"Alright." There was a silence. Trieze's deep blue eyes were piercing into me. I know it sounds cliché or whatever the word is, but I could almost feel the glare.  
  
"So." I broke the silence. I can't stand having long silences with nothing to do except lie there in chains. Not that it happens very often. Really. It had happened only once before, and I was only half consious at the time.  
  
"Indeed." Trieze wasn't helping much.  
  
Another long silence. I couldn't stand it. The pressure of the room was pressing down on me.  
  
"So. You've got a preposition?" I had to say something. Granted, it wasn't the best thing to say, but my mind was at a blank.  
  
"You killed the previous Master of the City." It wasn't a question.  
  
"And if I did?" It wasn't a yes, or a no. Great. And it would tell me what he wanted.  
  
"With an accomplice, you went through a tunnel which led to her daytime retreat. After realizing that she was awake and waiting with four of her vampires, you and your partner had tried to use a machine gun to," he pursed his lips, "mow the vampires down. You killed two of them, rather messily if I might add, and your partner shot another with an expanding tip bullet. With no head and chest, it to was incapitated." Shit, how did he know all this? I'd know if he was one of them, and I also knew that no one else was awake except for the vamps, me, and Heero. My mind was racing furiously. His face was compeletly smooth, void of any emotions and was just telling the tale as though he were asking me the weather.  
  
"Your companion distracted the last remaining vampire and Master. Using a long knife dropped by one of the vampires, you sliced off the Master's head. You also stabbed it into her heart and thus killed her. It was all very well done, albeit a bit rough at points."  
  
By this time, I was fighting to keep my mouth from gaping with amazement. There was no way that he could be guessing, it was far too specific. That was exactly what happened. He didn't mention the desperation in us, but it was basically sound.  
  
"Yeah, so?" I asked, voice croaking a bit.  
  
"You will kill the Master of the City for me."  
  
"Whoa, whoa." I tried to make my hands move, but the chains got in the way. "This doesn't sound anything like a preposition to me. It sounds like a demand."  
  
"You did not allow me to finish. Either you do as I ask, or you will die." Trieze smiled, showing a little bit of fang. Which meant he was a vampire. Trust me, I've learned how to recognize vampy fangs. And the way he displayed them wasn't the same as a newbie fang flasher, but as a strategic move to help me 'decide' what I was going to do. Then, he addded, "And perhaps some other people as well."  
  
The choices, the choices. What shall I choose. To kill or be killed? hm...  
  
"Let me tell you a little story, Trieze." I gave the name a little mocking emphasis. It didn't seen to faze the man very much. "Once upon a time, there was once a little animator who was kidnapped by a vampire who wanted him to kill the Master of the City. Annoyed, the little animator went with what the vampire said, then killed him. That way, the little animator didn't have to risk his life killing the head honcho, and didn't have to die. The end."  
  
"Ah yes. A very nice little tale." He smirked. "Here is one of my own. There was once an animator who had a choice of killing the Master or dying. He attempted to kill the vampire who relayed the message, but the vampire's loyal followers took him captive. After a few days of nonstop torture, the animator decided to help him. The end."  
  
I swallowed.  
  
"You will be given twenty four hours to decided. At the end of the time, you will go to Betrayed Souls and tell the manager your decision." Betrayed Souls was a club in the Blood Square, the vampire district.  
  
"And if I'm not there?"  
  
"Simply put, we will make sure that you are there." He turned my head, not even bothered by my frantic movements. He bit his wrist, held it over my head, then something dropped onto my temple. He then twisted my head the other way and did the same thing. When it hit my skin, I felt like it was burning. Like the blood was burning through my head.  
  
I was gasping in pain. It hurts!! It hurts.... The pain seemed to double, then triple until I was screaming. "Stop it!! STOP IT!!!"  
  
The next instant, I wasn't there anymore. 


End file.
